mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Applewood Derby
Das Applewood Derby ist die vierzehnte Folge der sechsten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhunderteinunddreißigste der Serie. Die Cutie Mark Crusaders bekommen die Chance am Applewood Derby teilzunehmen. Doch ihre Teamkollegen Rarity, Applejack, und Rainbow Dash übernehmen den Wettbewerb. Inhalt Lektion in Physik Heute will Miss Cheerilee ihren Schülern etwas über Physik beibringen. Genauer gesagt die Nutzung von Kraft in Energieumwandlungen. In diesem Fall wie man Mechanik nutzt um potentielle Energie in Kinetische umzuwandeln. Allerdings erscheint den Fohlen der Stoff etwas zu hoch. Aber weil es wichtig ist muss es gelernt werden. Im übrigen können sie es Morgen schon anwenden, wen sie teilnehmen beim Applewood Derby. Das hört sich für die Kinder schon besser an. Snips dachte einen Moment bereits, das sie echt was lernen müssen. Kurze Erklärung Cheerilee erklärt weiter das Morgen auf Sweet Apple Acres Holzklötze bereit gestellt werden und die Schüler einen Tag haben um daraus Rennwagen zu bauen. Da es eine menge Arbeit ist dürfen sie jeweils ein älteres Pony um Hilfe bitten. Diese wird dann auch beim Rennen mit machen. Selbst redend gibt es auch Preise, einen für den schnellsten, einen für die beste Nachbildung eines traditionellen Wagens und einen für den kreativsten. Aber nun heißt es studieren geht über probieren. Der Traum vom Preis Nach dem Unterricht unterhält sich der Schönheitsfleckenklub über das Rennen. Sweetie Belle ist ganz begeistert von den traditionellen Wagen meint aber das Apple Bloom den wohl gewinnen wird. Apple Bloom erzählt das seit das Rennen in Ponyville eingeführt wurde, man für die Wagen das Sweete Apple Acres Holz verwendet. Und die Apples gewannen meistens de Preis für den traditionellsten Wagen aber sie will den für den Schnellsten aber das wird wohl Scootaloo machen. Für sie jedoch ist Schnell keine Herausforderung und will den verrücktesten Wagen bauen. Damit kann jetzt jede ihrem Traum folgen. Frage nach Rainbows Hilfe Scootallo bittet ihre Schwester ehrenhalber Rainbow Dash um Hilfe. Die ist sofort Feuer und Flamme und möchte dafür sorgen das Scootaloo genauso so viel Spaß hat wie sie damals. Als die Kleine sich wunder das es auch ein Derby in Cloudsdale gibt, Rainbow kommt von dort, erklärt die große das jede Stadt in Equestria so was hat. Rainbow Dash kann sich bestens an ihren ersten Wolkenwagen erinnern und fängt an den Bauplan raus zu suchen. Der braucht nur ein wenig geändert werden, da Wolkenwagen Kufen statt Räder benutzen. Frage nach Applejackse Hilfe Zur selben Zeit fragt Apple Bloom ihre Schwester Applejack um Hilfe. Die sagt zu hat sich allerdings schon darauf eingeschossen Apple gemäße den Traditionspreis zu hohlen und will nichts von Schnell hören. Applejack kann nicht verstehen warum jemand einen anderen haben wollte. Wiederstreben beugt sich Apple Bloom der Familientradition. Frage nach Raritys Hilfe Unterdessen bittet Sweetie Belle ihre Schwester Rarity um Hilfe. Die ist ganz aus dem Häuschen. Es brennt ihr nämlich unter den Hufe ein Unrecht von Früher auszuräumen. Als sie selbst am Derby teilnahm, wollte Rarity den Preis für den kreativsten Wagen, aber sie wurde nur zweite. Gewonnen hat Derpys Bretterhaufen. An jenem Tag lernte Rarity das Publikum zu durchschauen und das man beim Rennen übertreiben muss. Sofort schließt sie den Laden und macht sich daran den auffälligsten Wagen zu entwerfen der je den Kreativpreis gewonnen hat. Das Sweete Belle eigentlich den für Tradition möchte und sie den Preis bekommen soll wird geflissentlich abgewiesen, sie soll sich lieber darauf vorbereiten früh los zu legen. Früh auf Kurz nach dem ersten Sonnenstrahl treffen sich die Ponys auf Sweet Apple Acres um das Holz zu hohlen. Die älteren sind schon ganz aufgeregt das ihre Wagen gewinnen. Dem Trio schwant nichts gutes. Für sie hört es sich so an das man die Wagen ohne sie bauen will. Aber man denkt das man von Teamwagen gesprochen hat und ihre großen Schwestern mit Erfahrung schon wissen was sie tun. Also will man sich ins Zeug legen. Rainbows Wagen Etwas später sind alle Teams dabei ihre Wagen zu bauen. Bei der Gelegenheit möchte Scootaloo Rainbow Dash sagen das sie den Preis für den Kreativsten wagen will. Aber blind vor Tempobegeisterung ist sie auf dem Ohr Taub. Applejacks Wagen Unterdessen ist Applejack mit ihrem Wagen fast fertig ohne das Apple Bloom auch nur einen Hufgriff anlegen konnte. Als sie den traditionellen Wagen präsentiert merkt Applejack das Apple Bloom was drückt. Doch als sie sagt das sie sich was moderneres vorgestellt hat. Macht Applejack nachdrücklich klar das es Tradition ist was zählt und niemand kennt die Tradition besser als die Apples. Natürlich ist Apple Bloom eine Apple, doch als sie ihrer Schwester einen Vorschlag unterbreiten will berührt sie den fast fertigen Wagen falsch und er fällt halb auseinander. Sehr zu Applejack Unmut. Apple Bloom will die Gelegenheit für ein paar Veränderung nutzen, aber das lehnt Applejack ab, sie haben weder zeit noch sieht sie es nicht ein etwas „perfektes“ zu ändern. Raritys Wagen Zur selben Zeit will Sweetie Belle mit Rarity ihre Old Timer Ideen durch gehen. Aber für Rarity heißt Old Timer, passe, es geht ja immerhin um ihren Ruf. Es ist eine Sache den Preis für Kreativität als Fohlen nicht zu bekommen aber jetzt wäre es für sie eine Katastrophe, vielleicht wird dann sogar ihre Mode verschmäht. In diesem Moment ist Rarity mit dem Wagen, den sie eigentlich zusammen bauen sollen, fertig und präsentiert einen gekrönten Schwan. Abgelehnt Während die letzten Vorbereitungen laufen versucht der Schönheitsfleckenklub ein paar eigenen Ideen unterzubringen doch lassen ihre Schwester nichts durch gehen. Unzufrieden Wenig später unterhält sich das Trio über die Wagen die so gar nicht das sind was sie sich vorgestellt haben. Aber die großen Schwestern wissen schon was sie tun und es wird trotzdem Spaß machen die Wagen zu fahren. Da werden die Wagen an die Startlinien gerufen und die Schwestern lassen es sich nicht nehmen die Wagen selber zu steuern. Dem Schönheitsfleckenklub bleibt nur der Beifahrersitz. Kurz vorm Start Das Trio kann es nicht fassen das ihren Schwestern die Wagen nicht nur alleine gebaut haben sondern auch noch fahren wollen. Sie sind im übrigen die einzigen älteren Ponys am Steuer. Aber jetzt beeilen sie sich lieber wen sie überhaupt noch mit machen wollen. An der Startlinie ist auch schon Cheerilee, die Rennleiterin, aufgefallen das was nicht normale ist aber lässt es durch gehen. Als alle auf Position sind gibt Cheerilee das Startzeichen. Das Rennen Das Rennen geht los und Rainbow mit Scootaloo gleich in Führung. Raitys Schwanenwagen blockiert mit seinen Schwingen alle anderen und die Apples sind Schlusslicht. Plötzlich verliert Rainbow Dashs Bolide das linke Hinterrad und es kommt an einer Kreuzung zur Massen Karambolage. Schrotthaufen Zum Glück passiert niemanden was ernstes. Jetzt reicht es dem Schönheitsfleckenklub und sie machen ihren Schwestern klar das sie die Wagen hätten entwerfen, bauen und fahren sollen. Jetzt hat der Ehrgeiz der Mane 3 es allen anderen Verdorben. Das die Fohlen bis jetzt nichts gesagt haben lag daran das es eben schwer ist bei Älteren seine Meinung zu vertreten. Immerhin haben die drei ja schon mal an dem Rennen teil genommen und so dachte der Schönheitsfleckenklub das sie schon wüssten was sie tun. Applejack, Rarity und Rainbow Dash tut es leid, sie räumen ein das Ältere nicht automatisch immer besser bescheid wüssten und sie dem Trio besser hätten zuhören müssen. Große Entschuldigung. Cheerilee hält es für eine gute Idee das Rennen zu wiederholen, aber diesmal sollten die älteren Ponys besser aussetzen. Übergabe Etwas später sind die Wagen Repariert und die Schwestern haben dem Schönheitsfleckenklub geholfen seine Wagen zu bauen. Scootaloo hat nun Eine Phönixwagen, Apple Bloom hat ihren Boliden und Sweetie Belle sitzt in einem Old Timer. Und während Cheerilee wieder das Startsignal gibt fragen, sich die älteren Schwestern was sie jetzt tun soll? Da hat Rarity eine Idee. Das Rennen den Fohlen Die drei schauen dem Rennen ganz entspannt von der Seitenlinien aus zu. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 17:54: Raritys Beschwerden das ihr Schöner Schwan jetzt ein „hässliches Entlein“ sei, spielt an auf das gleichnamige Märchen von Hans Christian Andersen. Navboxen en:The Cart Before the Ponies Kategorie:Sechste Staffel